


With or Without You

by Annatheism



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harringrove, Kissing, M/M, Stilly, Yelling, fight, just mild angst its all I can muster, kiss, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annatheism/pseuds/Annatheism
Summary: “I'm leaving Hawkins, for good. If you're coming with me I'll be stopping by your house at 4.”in which Billy gives Steve an ultimatum.





	1. An Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not listening to With or Without You by U2 on repeat while reading this you're doing it wrong.

“I'm leaving Hawkins, for good. If you're coming with me I'll be stopping by your house at 4.”

 

It was a characteristically short note, scribbled in Billy's instantly recognizable chaotic handwriting. Steve was used to finding the small pieces of paper, shoved through the vents of his locker, as it had become their way of communicating privately the past few months.

 

But the longer he stared at the crudely ripped piece of notebook paper in hand the more a frantic feeling exponentially rose in his chest till he was startled by the closing bell. Hurriedly he crumpled the note into his pocket and grabbed his backpack, heading to his car. He knew there was no point in looking for the Camaro as Billy had likely cut out early if he'd even stayed at school after dropping the note. 

 

Steve anxiously ran his hands through his hair, his other hand repeatedly drumming on his steering wheel as he made his way home. It was his only option, as Billy had a strict rule about showing up to his house unless they'd planned, at the risk of Steve running into his dad.

 

In his room, Billy threw fair weather clothes, along with his jackets, hair products a few other things into a faded suitcase from the garage. It didn't technically belong to him, but, as his father never failed to remind him, nothing in the house did. He chain-smoked as he paced around the house once more, making sure he got what he wanted. After carrying the suitcase and his dumbbells to the trunk of his car he stripped the bed, laying it out in the backseat, as he knew they'd probably be spending a few nights in it on the way to California. 

 

Four o'clock came around and as the color of the sky started to change a blue Camaro pulled up in front of Steve's house. He shot up from his spot on the front step as Billy got out out the car, grinning and walking towards him. 

 

“Billy-”

 

“C’mon, lemme get your suitca-”

 

“ _ Billy- _ ”

 

“What is it still inside?” Billy laughed over him, looking around him to the front step where he'd sat.

 

“We should get going if we're gonna-”

 

“ _ BILLY _ !”

 

Steve cut him off, grabbing his shoulders. A look of confused apprehension slowly took over the blonde’s face, his previously giddy smile fading.

 

“You're not-”

 

“Billy, I  _ can't _ .  _ WE _ can't. What about school?”

 

“I dropped. You don't think there are jobs for hot blonde high school dropouts in Cali?”

 

“Our  _ parents? _ ”

 

Billy scoffed, stepping out of Steve's grasp and rolling his eyes. 

 

“ _ Please _ . Yours are gone so often it'll be a week before they even notice you're gone, and  _ mine?! _ They'll just be glad there's one less mouth to feed.” Billy glared at the ground, backing towards the car. 

 

“Billy I...” Steve's voice was softer as he followed hesitantly then froze when Billy's glare met his eyes. 

 

“ _ I'm _ going. With or without you.”

 

Steve's expression was crushed as he stood in front of Billy who was stood in front of his car, leaning against his car with his arms crossed in ultimatum. “I…” as he raised his head, Billy cocked his to the side, both of their faces now closer than before they simultaneously leaned in, meeting the other’s open mouth. 

 

What started out slow soon became intense, each trying to sway the other. Billy's hands gripped Steve's  lower back, pulling him close, begging him to come. Steve's hands, one holding the back of his neck, the other cupping the side of his face, holding him tightly, wishing he'd stay.

 

Eventually, the frustration passed and their movements slowed till they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other as they caught their breath. Still holding Billy’s face, Steve's thumb stroked his cheek slowly. 

 

 “...I can't.”

 

They stood in the same position. As the darkness set in Billy ran his fingers slowly up and down Steve's back.

 

“I know.”


	2. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve fucking Harrington... I never thought you'd get out off that shithole town. ...Look at you." 
> 
> it which Steve reunites with Billy in California

Steve had not been able to settle, despite having been in his plane seat for the majority of his four-hour flight. When the flight attendant with the flippy red hair announced their imminent landing in California he straightened in his seat, subsequently ramming his head on the ceiling, crumbling back, laughing at himself. 

 

As he lifted his bag from the overhead his excitement caused it to crash slightly, but he couldn't be bothered. Though the line to exit the plane seemed to last longer than the flight itself, he still found himself stalling when he neared the end of the exit ramp.

 

After running his hands through his hair and removing and readjusting his sunglasses several times, he placed them on his head with a huff and stepped out, into the hectic airport. The chatter from the swarms of passengers and their friends and family and the smell of sunscreen and fast food engulfed him as he stepped past the boarding area and scanned the surrounding seats for a for blond curls.

 

_ "Steve fucking Harrington..." _

 

He immediately recognized the voice and could see its accompanying smirk even before he turned on his heels to see Billy. He stood mere feet away, the closest they’d been in months. Steve shortened that space in seconds, dragging is bag hastily, not taking notice when it came ramming into his ankle as he halted. 

 

“...Billy.”

He felt out of breath, every fiber of his being holding back his impulse to wrap his arms around the man in front of him and hold him to his chest just to prove he was actually there. Even in California, he wasn’t sure how a male/male embrace would be perceived in such a public place. 

 

Billy, however, closed the gap without a moment’s thought. And Steve was engulfed in warm, firm arms, instinctively reciprocating. He took the moment to inhale the smoke, cologne and sun-kissed skin he'd been left to imagine the last few months. His hands couldn’t help but roam over his back, gripping firmly before pulling away. A gleeful smile occupied his face and he took in Billy’s. He documented the few new freckles that had accompanied his golden glow. His shirt hung partially open, as always, and his trusted gold pendant glinted against his chest from between the breezy silk. 

 

“...Was beginning to think you’d never get out of that shithole town.

...Look at  _ you. _ ”

 

And he was, Billy was taking in every inch of his stupidly tall frame. He filled out his old t-shirt more, especially in the arms, and his fluffy hair was invitingly long.

 

“Yeah well... I’m glad I did, even if it's only a week.”

 

“Aye, don't kill the mood by reminding me.”

 

Billy grabbed his bag from him without asking, slinging it over his shoulder and leading the way to the airport's front exit. When he didn't hear the following footsteps he'd expected, he turned to see Steve watching him with a fond, crooked smile.

 

“Hey. Pretty boy. I get that you've been missing the view, but traffic on the highways is only gonna get worse. So get your ass moving!”

 

Billy waved him forward before leading him with a hand firmly planted on his shoulder.

 

Once they got the blue Camaro, on the highway, the traffic had cleared a bit and sun had set a significant amount. Billy used the long stretch of straight road as an opportunity to glance over at Steve, winking when he met his sparkling brown eyes. He turned back to the road, taking one hand off the wheel, clapping it confidently on Steve's thigh.

 

“You're gonna like my place. Fridge full of beer, roommates mind their own business, I even got my own bed… a great find, most listings were assholes expecting you to crash on their couch and pay their rent…”

 

Steve's leg shifted slightly at the mention of the bed, anticipation spiking as he felt a small squeeze to his thigh. He chuckled, watching Billy wet his lips, with his signature open-mouthed smile.

 

“keep your eyes on the rode and we might just make it to this great bed.”

 

Billy glanced at him one last time, scoffing before revving his engine, leaving the highway for a local road.

 

Billy pulled in and parked the

Camaro behind a weathered apartment building, Steve grabbed his bag from the backseat. After trudging up two flights of sandy stairs in a smoky stairwell they exited to a hallway lined with scuffed doors. Billy flipped through his key ring before shoving one in the second door on the left. 

 

“It may not be much, but neither is a lifeguard’s salary.”

 

He pocketed his keys, strolling through the door and closing it behind Steve. He grinned at him, wordlessly walking backward through the common areas of the apartment. Steve trailed him, taking in the eclectic, masculine decor but always returning to his mischievous smile.

Once Billy had back into a wooden door he stopped and opened it, letting Steve pass him before closing it.

 

Before his bag could even hit the floor, Steve's lips were met with a familiar pair. He reached up, gripping the strong hand now holding his jawline. 

 

Finally.  _ Finally. _

 

He pulled away minutely to kiss and suck at billy's jaw, covering every inch he could on his way to his real goal. His hands, that were gripping billy's collar like a lifeline, pulled his shirt open, allowing him to bite down on his tanned collarbone. A place he was all too familiar with; close to the sensitive skin of his neck, yet easily covered with a crewneck t-shirt or collared jacket. 

 

Billy's satisfied sigh was all he needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> There will prob be a second chapter where Steve goes to visit him in Cali, if I can get off my lazy ass. So lmk if you're interested in that.
> 
> edit: second chapter posted, details as promised.  
> & feel free to check out my tumblr; annatheism


End file.
